


Strung Up

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Santa Thongs vs. Elf Jockstraps [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chris Argent, Jock Straps, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Peter Hale, Underwear, literally it's "light" bondage haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finds some interesting uses for Christmas Lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strung Up

          Peter’s claws scratch idly up and down the heaving chest before him. One flicks over a nipple, startling a half-sobbed moan from the silver furred chest before him.

          “How does it feel… Santa?” Peter asks, smirking up at his lover.

          Chris peers down at him with hooded eyes, pupils blown wide and mouth hanging open in a silent oh. “Feels good,” he pants, hips rocking down, creating more friction and driving Peter’s cock deeper inside him.

          It’s dark in the room, save for the electric blue of Peter’s eyes, staring lustily at his man, and the string of fairly lights wrapped around Chris’ body. They’d toyed with Shibari and things of the like before, and it wasn’t something they did often, but Peter had his entire holiday themed scene ready for Chris when he got home.

          The underwear had been a novel touch Chris had thought, a red Santa thong for him “Because you’re the greying one my dear,” Peter had said, voice liquid gold as he purred in his ear. For Peter there was a jockstrap, bright green and made to look like something an elf might wear. But that hadn’t been the main attraction. No, that was the boxes of Christmas lights laid out next to their bed.

          He’d only needed to wonder their purpose for a few minutes before Peter had taken to tying his hands gently with them behind his back. Once done, he’d crisscrossed the strings all over his body, down around his legs and thighs, accentuating the bulge of the Santa thong, around the curves of his ass, over his chest and around his neck. This went on until his entire body was covered in lights. Once the lamps were dimmed and he was the only thing illuminating the room, Peter had brought him to their bed, opened him slowly with tongue and fingers, before coaxing him to sit in his lap.

          “Isn’t that my line?” Chris had said, but he’d followed happily, eager to feel his lover fill him up.

          Without his hands free, it was hard to ride as hard as he’d have liked, but Peter kept a nice grip on his hips, steadying him as he bounced and rocked on that pretty cock. Occasionally Peter’s hands had crept around; tugging at the lights, caressing over soft skin and wondering at the way it was illuminated in multifarious colors.

          A low, rumbling moan slipped from Chris’ tongue as he swiveled his hips, Peter’s cock brushing over his prostate just so and sending shivers down his spine. “That’s it, Santa has a present too, it’s just in the chimney,” Peter teased, smirking as he moved to rub at the head of Chris’ cock, still mostly covered by the thong save the tip. It was leaking pre-cum everywhere, and Peter’s fingers got coated in it as he smoothed his thumb over the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath the head.

          Chris tried to laugh at the awful jokes Peter was making, but each time it was cut off by keening whimpers as his lover, his mate as Peter often liked to say, worked him over in some new way. Each touch eliciting more growls and half-formed curses to spill from his lips until he was grinding his hips down, seeking that last bit of friction that would send them both tumbling over the edge.

          With one hand Peter tucked the band of the underwear beneath Chris’ balls, starting to stroke his weeping cock at a furious pace. With the other, he gripped the man’s hips tight, encouraging him to move faster until they were both crying out in pleasure. Their orgasms hit almost simultaneously, both too lost in sensation to know who’d come first, only caring that they both had.

          Collapsing on top of Peter, Chris lay there until the pinpricks of pressure from the copious lights festooning his body began to irritate his mate. Peter rolled him over, kissing him sweetly before moving to get a cloth to wipe away their combined mess. One of the lights in particular was almost completely covered, making Peter chortle at the distorted hue it gave off.

          It took him a few moments to unravel the lights and unplug them, tossing them in the corner to be dealt with properly tomorrow. Right now his concern was for his lover. With easy motions he slipped into the bed, kissing Chris’ wrists and rubbing them gently. They wouldn’t’ be as sore as if it had been rope or leather that bound him, but they both made sure to take care of the other after anything like this, and tonight would be no exception.

          They lay together for a while in the darkness, Chris body no longer lit up, save for the way his eyes alit when they cast towards Peter’s own. “I love you,” peter whispered, ghosting his lips over Chris’ own in the stillness of the night.

          “I love you too,” Chris murmured back, tugging Peter closer for warmth and pulling the blankets up over them. Tonight had been interesting to say the least, and for once he didn’t mind wearing underwear to bed, because it reminded him of what Peter had done for him, for the both of them. Maybe he’d have to find something special for New Year’s Eve.


End file.
